


a song of hope

by k0skareeves



Series: drabbles [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Canon - Book, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k0skareeves/pseuds/k0skareeves
Summary: Sansa and Jeyne, reunited at last.
Relationships: Jeyne Poole & Sansa Stark
Series: drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747135
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	a song of hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SansaRegina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansaRegina/gifts).



> This is for Yulia, who requested it, and who loves Sansa and Jeyne's friendship as much as I do.

Sansa threads her fingers lightly through Jeyne's dark curls, keeping them away from the water. Her hair is long, longer than it used to be when they were children, and it has been uncared for in so long that the ends of it feel dry and fragile, the raven color looking lifeless. Sansa will tend to that herself, despite having a handful of maids who are much more capable of caring for Jeyne's hair than she is. Still, she feels it's the least she can do for her friend, who still shivers so much at the presence of strangers, who is still quiet, eyes usually cast down, so unlike the girl Sansa remembers from her life before being separated in King's Landing. Jeyne used to be louder than her, laughter filling the room so sweetly as they played. She remembers her dear Lady Mother teaching them how to braid each other's hair, and oh, how Sansa misses her, and these moments that she shared with Jeyne, when life was simpler, when they were still so innocent, so able to dream of pretty things.

Now, most of Sansa's dreams are nightmares.

She knows Jeyne has them too. She feels her friend tossing and turning at night, on the bed they share, as if they are still young girls, and not two ladies of ten and six, who should sleep at their own separate bedchambers, instead of curled together side by side. Still, upon arriving back at Winterfell, upon finding each other again after all these years, Sansa wishes not to be parted from Jeyne, and there's really no one left to tell her what to do, so she will sleep by her friend's side, and comfort her upon awakening from a bad dream, and share laughs in the early morning light upon remembering found memories from their childhoods. They've been reunited for two moons now, and Sansa wishes to make up for the lost time in the best way she can, making sure to help Jeyne feel loved and safe again, after so much suffering, after all that pain.

Sansa is no stranger to pain either. She isn't fond of thinking of her time in the capital, isn't fond of thinking about the Vale either, and she has yet to share her stories with Jeyne. She still hasn't decided if she wants to, the thought of relieving such memories an unpleasant one. Jeyne has also not spoken of her own stories, and Sansa knows not to ask. She can only imagine what happened, and she's learned a thing or two upon her arrival -the castles' walls have ears, of course- but she won't pry. If her friend wishes to speak, she will eventually do so. And if she never does, Sansa won't mind. There's been too much talk of pain and hurt and loss, too much darkness inflicted upon their lives. Now that they're with each other again, now that they're as safe as they can be, back home, amongst their people, things are sure to be better, and Sansa is determined to put the past behind her, so she can start healing properly, so she can truly shed her made up name, and embrace herself as Sansa Stark once more.

And Jeyne Poole is her truest friend.

She continues to work on Jeyne's curls, humming to herself, an old song her Lady Mother used to sing to her. Jeyne shifts a little inside the tub, and Sansa momentarily wonders if the water is not hot enough. Winter is approaching with each day that passes, and although she missed the cold weather of the North, she knows how cruel it can be. She's seen it on Jeyne's face, seen it on the starving people of Wintertown upon her arrival. The snow is beautiful; and she remembers building castles with Jeyne and Beth and even Arya as children; but it can be deadly. Sansa's about to ask if her friend wishes that more hot water is brought when Jeyne speaks, voice small, so different than what it had once been, but still sounding more like herself than she had the day of their reunion.

"Sing that aloud, would you, dear Sansa? I can't remember the words, but I know it is beautiful."

She feels tears prickle her eyes, but she doesn't allow herself to cry. She must be strong for Jeyne, and she must sing, because her friend has asked her to and the song is indeed beautiful. Sansa starts braiding Jeyne's hair, carefully as to not damage it any further, and she sings about the maid dancing at a feast, and the gallant knight that caught her eye. She's pleased when Jeyne starts humming along with her, and she hopes that, with each day that passes, she will learn the words again, and soon they will both be singing together, as they did as children, while they create new, founder memories, and work on rebuilding their home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hopefully you enjoyed it :)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr if you feel like it!
> 
> Xxxx


End file.
